


Siren Song

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amara doesn’t think that she’ll be breaking too many more rules in the future, but she’ll miss the fearless excitement of the past few weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the aftermath of episode 2.10, "Walk on the Wild Side." It was written in response to the "bleach" prompt on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**.

When Tabitha coasts the Jeep to a stop outside the gates of the Xavier Institute, the other girls jump out immediately, but Amara makes no move to join them. She sits in the passenger seat, fiddling with the straps on her top. “So much for girl power, I guess.”

“Hey, just because the Sirens got busted doesn’t mean we have to drop the attitude,” Tabitha says. “You didn’t let anybody push you around out there, babe. You didn’t worry or fuss, you just went for it. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Should I say ‘thank you’?”

“Take it however you want.”

Amara doesn’t think that she’ll be breaking too many more rules in the future – that’s more Tabitha’s style, even when she’s trying to help people – but she’ll miss the fearless excitement of the past few weeks, and the person that it’s let her become. She’ll miss watching Tabitha fight, and hearing the whoop of her laugh as her legs slice through the air. Amara isn’t sure when they’ll get another chance… for a lot of things.

Their faces are close enough for her to smell Tabitha’s mouthwash and the bleach she uses in her hair. The kiss is enthusiastic, but brief.

Maybe tomorrow, Amara will blame adrenaline, or desperation, or the thrill of what she can’t have, but tonight, she has to make herself walk away.


End file.
